Episode 8718 (27th August 2015)
Plot Against Eileen’s advice, Tony decides to change his alibi and tell the police that he saw Callum hanging around just before Jason was beaten up. Aidan shows Carla her new company car. She’s underwhelmed and snaps at Tracy when she comments on it. Robert springs to her defence and Aidan does the same for Carla who shoots off in the car. Steve tells Lloyd he's better off without Andrea. Mary and Yasmeen praises Cathy's artwork and push her into giving art classes at the community centre. Tony returns from the police station where he wasn't believed and takes his temper out on Lloyd. Roy apologises to Cathy for the pressure that Mary's putting her under. Liz berates Tony for his rudeness to Lloyd but sympathises for the problems he's having. He thinks he's in with a chance again but she throws him out. Aidan isn't fooled by Carla's absence and realises she's been to the casino again. Michelle returns from Ireland. Tony sees Callum outside the gym and picks up a hammer from the van. The consultant tells Eileen they're going to wake Jason up. She rings Tony and distracts him from his revenge. Michelle tells Aidan he can stay at the Rovers. She senses the tension between Carla and Aidan. In an attempt to cheer Lloyd up, Liz invites him to spend the evening with her, suggesting that they can watch TV and share a takeaway. Tim catches Craig on the phone to Caitlin. He tells Craig that he’s going to miss Miley over the next couple of weeks as the Hodges are going on holiday to Canada. Roy tries unsuccessfully to stop Mary dragooning people into signing up for the art classes. Jason is brought round. Michelle, Carla, Aidan and Steve enjoy a family meal at the bistro. Aidan delights in winding Robert up by complaining about the food. Nick tells Michelle that Carla isn't coping well. The consultant tells Tony and Eileen that Jason is doing well but they've picked up swelling around a kidney. As Liz and Lloyd compare their failed relationships, she gives him a comforting hug and they start to kiss. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Alys Torrance *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Jason's room and corridor Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony tells the police he saw Callum hanging around just before Jason was beaten up and is furious when they refuse to believe him; Jason regains consciousness and Eileen, Tony and Sean learn the extent of his injuries; and Michelle returns from Ireland. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,180,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns